Picture pefect YEA RIGHT!
by irish.coven
Summary: So what if your waiting for life to begin? What if while your waiting you just stumble upon it? Bella feels that life is always getting her down. What if her lucks about to change with a little help of a certain lovable pixie? first fanfic! review please.


**September 2010**

Ugh! I hate Mondays! Talk about arrogant assholes wanting me to give them the world and give it to them now. Well ok when I say the world I really mean coffee. You see I would be your local, friendly (well 6 days out of the week anyways) , Starbucks barista. I never thought that at 24 this is what my life would entail. I had always wanted to do something with my life be someone that others would look up to, be proud of who I am. But now it looks as though I was kidding myself all those years. What else did I expect? This is who I am and this is always who I will be.

Growing up I lived in Phoenix with my loving, erratic hair brained mother Renee and my much too young step father Phil. I was the typical shy, quiet, straight A student. You know the one who sat in and studied while the rest of the grade was out partying, drinking, getting high or knocked up. While the rest of my peers were out living their lives I was simply waiting for my life to begin. So when it came to graduation it was no surprise that I was off to Yale law school on full scholarship. The very moment that I opened that letter of acceptance will always be the most proudest and most happiest in my life. As summer began Renee and I threw ourselves in preparations for me to move across the country. I couldn't believe my dreams were finally coming true and that I was becoming the person that I wanted to be. It was the Saturday before I was set to leave that I received a phone call, one that was to both squash my dreams and change my life forever.

You see I hadn't always lived in sunny Phoenix. I was born in the tiny, wet and dreary town of Forks, Washington. It was here that at the age of 3 months old Renee decided to take me away from the depressing town leaving behind my heartbroken father, Charlie. Of course I did get to see Charlie on the occasional visit to Forks, but after a while these slowly fazed out along with the phone calls, birthday presents and letters. The last I heard of him was on my 15th birthday when he sent a card, wishing me a happy 14th birthday, my mother said he was always a tad forgetful. But still who would get their daughters age wrong? Never mind back onto subject. So on that fateful Saturday afternoon I never expected to get the phone call.

**August 2005**

Good I hate packing. I always forget something. My mother says I get both my forgetfulness and clumsiness from my father but what would she know. Okay so I've got my clothes, books, stationary, induction information. God way is this always so difficult.

"Bella! Phone call" My mother screeched from the kitchen.

Picking up the phone from my room I shouted to my mum that I had it.

"Hello?"

"Bella its Billy Black here. Remember your dads friend from Forks?"

Dads friend from forks? Wow did I bang my head or something cause this is one messed up dream. Seriously why would he be phoning me?

"Bella. Bella? Are you there? Hello.."

Oh woops forgot they were still on the phone.

"Hello. Yes I'm here. Of course I remember you Billy. What's up?"

"Look Bella I'm really sorry to do this over the phone, but there's been an accident."

"Charlie…."

"Yes there was a car chase involving some kids in town, Charlie lost control. He's in hospital he's been asking for you."

"Emn Ok. Tell him I'll be there soon."

"Mom, Mom" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

I had to get to forks. I know I hadn't seen Charlie in so long but he was my father, he had no one else and if he needed me I would be there.

After a quick explanation to Renee I began to ring airlines one of them had to have a flight to Seattle tonight right?

"Bella sweetie, calm down. We should talk about this."

I knew she was right I was supposed to be leaving for Yale tomorrow afternoon. My flights were booked and I was so looking forward to this. After all this was the start of the life I've been waiting so long to live.

"Mom I have to go to Charlie, what if this is the last I see of him?" The thought alone made my heart ache.

"I realise Charlie sucks at being a dad but he is still my dad."

"Sweetie, I don't know. You've worked so hard on this scholarship. I just cant watch you walk away from this. This is what you've always wanted."

"I know Mom but what if I only went for a few day? Made sure he was ok and then went straight to Connecticut from Forks?"

"I guess that would be ok. Bella I would come too but I have to get ready for school to start up again. Cant have them kindergartners coming back to an empty classroom now can I?"

So with that I ran back upstairs and began to plan my way back to forks.


End file.
